


Scottish Kilts

by dd9888



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: 14th Century, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, M/M, PWP, Rape, Scotland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:09:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1312669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dd9888/pseuds/dd9888
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles, an English Prince, was visiting Scotland as part of his princely duties. He wore a kilt out of respect, but this attracted a nearby Scottish Alpha Erik. Erik stalks Charles into a bere field, and fulfils his wildest barbaric dreams with the Omega prince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scottish Kilts

Pinned to the ground, Charles can taste salt in his mouth, crushed bere grains rubbing against his face. The Alpha behind him grunted and starts stripping him bare. I cannot go down without a fight, thought the Omega as he shoves against the pressure on his back, frantically twisting and turning against the Alpha’s ridiculously strong grip. Charles pushes back with his head, trying to head-butt the attacker, but missed. The Alpha pins him down further, applying force to the clench he already has on Charles’ hands. He is practically lying on top of the Omega.

“You are not going anywhere you little winch. Like it rough ay?” a thick Scottish accent boomed in his ear. “Look at you, all wet and desperate for my cock aren’t ya!” while one hand seizes him down, the other slips into his tunic, untucking it from Charles’ kilt and pushing it up towards his neck 

“S...sto..stop...”Charles tried weakly.

“An English boy without manners?” the voice chuckled. “What ‘appened to your please and thank yous?”

“Please…..please let me go…..”

The alpha, instead of replying, leans down and sniffs his neck. Charles felt hot breath spiralling down his spine, followed with a lick, then a suck. “You will be mine” the Alpha mumbles while he kisses around the sensitive bonding gland biteitbiteitbiteitbiteit

Charles must have sensed the Alpha’s hesitation, because he shoves himself against him, “DON’T YOU DARE!” Charles squeaks out, but his futile resistance is met with the Alpha’s roar.  
Charles’ kilts are pushed up on to his waist, he can feel slick gradually sliding down his thighs. A hand caressing his behind, smearing his slick about and spreading his ass out. The alpha could not wait any longer. He forces Charles on to his knees while stretching him out with three fingers. 

“Oh you look gorgeous, getting fucked by my fingers, just look at you, moaning about like that.”

“God, oh, harder, please harder.” Charles’ head is messed up with hormones surging about everywhere. Spring really is a fucked up time for Omegas, he thought as he thrusts himself onto the alpha’s hand, slick and precome flying about him. 

The Alpha has already split open his own kilt, the well-endowed member certainly looks happy to greet Charles, with precome leaking down its thick shaft. Charles ass swings seductively at the alpha. He smiled, and slowly pushes in. the Omega almost melted at the connection, growling and panting as he tried to accommodate the size. The Alpha pushes in further, until he felt the omega shiver when that special bundle of nerves were hit. 

He let go of Charles’ wrists, and clenches him in position on the hips. Charles can’t even breathe for the sheer pleasure of the thick cock inside him, he tosses about while being pinned down and grabs on to the bere stalks surrounding them for support. Charles feels the sun warming his back, he smells the alpha’s musk, and he tastes blood in his mouth. The alpha, is not gentle, he claimed Charles with rough and quick thrusts.

“Oh I just love the sounds you make when I fuck you, my little whore.” The alpha pants behind him. “How I wish you could see yourself right now, all wide open for me, fuckin’ wet like a bloody waterfall.”

“Oh God please, make me yours, just give it to me! Please!” Charles gasps.

The alpha pulls his cock out and rubs it against the Omega’s hole, Charles whimpers, pushing his hips upwards unconsciously. The alpha took the hint and thrusts ferociously into the welcoming heat, one hand moved on to Charles’ throbbing cock, pumping him steadily. He could feel his knot is starting to form, stretching Charles’ hole even further.

Charles cries out at the pressure, tossing his head back. The knot firmly ties the both of them together, the alpha took his chance and bit down at Charles’s neck, right on the bonding gland and hard enough to draw blood. He’s done it, Charles is and will always be, his omega. 

Charles shrivels at the attack, shrieking to the pain. The alpha grabs his cock and starts to jerk it in syncopation with his own swivelling hips. Charles comes hard at the excessive stimulation, he ejaculates onto the ground, coating the surrounding grains with his come. He can feel the knot starts to stretch him even wider. The alpha continues to push his knot into him in circular motion. Charles squeezes and flutters at the extra stimulation on his now over sensitive area, the alpha wrenches him close, with one final rough push he pumps into Charles, filling him up to the brim.


End file.
